


Much Sorrow We Walk In

by Rosie_Rues



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Kishmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues





	Much Sorrow We Walk In

The druids made Mordred welcome, giving him food and shelter and compassion, so that he might survive his grief. He walked with them through the silence of the forest, as he had walked with his father in days gone by. The creatures of the wood gave them greeting, and Mordred touched their minds, felt the dark, peaceful cycle of life moving through them, old giving way to young, death coming as certain and as unremarkable as the dawn, all things in their place.

At length, he learnt to speak again, understood how to restrain the bitterness of tears through temperance and self-governance. Always, though, he listened to the minds of those around him. They shared his grief, and understood his fear. Some even shared his anger at Uther, the killer-king.

But one refrain recurred in the mind of each of them. Arthur had brought Mordred home. Arthur had saved him. Arthur would be a good king, better than his sire.

But Arthur, Mordred thought, with cool and secret hatred, had let his father die. Arthur had not done _enough_.

And one day, Arthur would regret that.

  
   


  



End file.
